Gotham (The Dark City)
by Awesomina
Summary: This is the story of Bruce overcoming the tragedy of losing his parents and trying to find himself. He's the Prince of Gotham Prep during the day and at night he's training to become the dark savior that the city of Gotham desperately needs. Will Bruce be able to be the Dark Knight the city needs? Or will the darkness of Gotham consume him?
1. Gotham - Ep 1

**To all of my past readers and fans: The story was recently removed because someone reported me due to my formatting. I'm just going to say that I'm not changing my writing style. If anyone has a problem with it, I'm sorry. I was writing this as a teleplay to give to the CW but FOX beat me to it (darn). So, I'm posting one last time if it gets taken down again...**

* * *

Opening Scene (Black Screen, A hard rain in the Background, Heavy footsteps approach, A gun shot rings out and simultaneously a woman screams)

_Bruce jolts awake, breathing hard and sweating profusely. He glances at his clock, sighs (it's four in the morning), tosses back his cover and hops out of bed. Cuts to Bruce running outside, the sun rising behind him, he stops takes a breath and continues to run to the house._

_He enters the house, walks into the kitchen where Alfred is preparing breakfast…_

Alfred: Decided to take an early run this morning, master Wayne?

Bruce: (Drinking water) Yes. It looked nice out.

Alfred: Well to me it looked dark out. Master Wayne, if you are experiencing those nightmares again, I think it would be best for you to visit with Dr. Harper. She—

Bruce: I am fine Alfred. I don't need to see a psychiatrist about some dream.

Alfred: (sighing deeply) If you say so master Wayne.

Bruce: I do. Now I'm going to get ready for school.

* * *

_Bruce pulls up to school in an extravagant town car. The door opens. Bruce slowly swings his legs out of the vehicle, a sly smile on his face, as he fully emerges from the car. His eyes scan the ground and he spots a group of girls huddled together, giggling and whispering. Trying and failing not to ogle him out right. _

_His feral grin widens and he smoothly walks over to the girls. _

Bruce: Good morning ladies. The most pleasant way to start the year is by seeing faces of angels. (He bows with great flourish. They giggle incessantly.)

_Oliver Queen, Bruce's best friend, approaches the group._

Oliver: Preying on the young and innocent freshman already Bruce? (Oliver walks over to Bruce. Sunglasses pushed high on his nose, his school jacket is open, and the top few buttons of his shirt is open) Good morning girls.

Girls in unison: Good Morning Oliver.

Oliver: Could you be dolls and grab me and my friend here some coffee? (Pulls a fifty from his pocket) and maybe you can grab yourselves some and it can turn into a morning party. (The girls smile brightly, taking the money from him and rushes away, turning back and stealing glances at the two boys. Oliver makes his way to a stone table. Sitting down he drops his head on the table. Bruce follows.)

Bruce: Nursing a headache?

Oliver (Voice muffled by the table): A hangover.

Bruce (leaning against the table hands in pocket): I didn't know that you still got those.

Oliver: Normally I don't. But last night the party was far more…decadent than that of my normal scene.

Bruce (grinning): So you did go to that burlesque club?

Oliver: I was afraid that I would never leave. I think I found my new home. (He groans) If I survive this hangover. How do people do it?

Bruce: Maybe they're made of stronger stuff than you are my friend?

Oliver (lifting his head): I would like to test that theory. (He looks around, eyes landing on a strawberry blonde making her way across the quad) God must be angry with me (He mutters)

Bruce (laughs): What makes you say that?

Oliver (head jerking towards the blonde): That. (Bruce looks towards the blonde. She makes confident strides to them and stops just short of the table, her hands folded beneath her chest. Her friends strategically placed behind her)

Pamela: Good morning Bruce, I missed you at my 'End of summer party yesterday.

Bruce: My sincerest apologies Pamela. I was engaged in other activities.

Oliver (lifts his head from table): I just didn't want to go.

Pamela (rolling her eyes): I don't believe that I invited you Oliver. Or that I was speaking to you for that matter.

Oliver: Listen Pam, I would love to indulge you in your pathetic attempt at flirting with me but right now I am nursing the world's largest hangover because I actually celebrated the end of summer, the right way. So if you could just scurry on back to the pits of hell from which you've escaped. (He makes shooing actions with his hands.)

Pamela (a scowl crosses her face as she glares at Oliver. She quickly composes herself and looks to Bruce): I'm actually having a welcome back mixer at the end of the week. (She steps closer to Bruce, looking at him seductively) It would mean a lot to me if you came.

Oliver (raises his head weakly): It would mean a lot to me if you left.

Pamela (an annoyed looks crosses her face. She refocuses on Bruce. She lifts a hand and strokes his upper arm): Please.

Bruce (A devilish smile takes hold of his face as he lifts an arm to push her hair back from her face): I would be honored…to attend to your…mixer.

_Girls arrive with the coffee. The one with Bruce's clears her throat, interrupting Pamela. _

Girl #1 (meekly and not meeting his eyes): Um…here's your…um…coffee. (She thrusts one coffee towards him, Pamela spots the other one that's in her hand and takes it.)

Pamela: Thank you so much for the coffee freshman. (She turns back to Bruce) I'll see you around. (She turns to Oliver) Rift raft.

Oliver: Always a pleasure, Pammie.

_She walks off, purposely swinging her hips in a seductive dance. Bruce watches with minimal interest, taking a sip of his coffee. He hands it to the girl that brought it to him. _

Bruce: She took your coffee right? (The girl nods, star struck) I only needed a little. (She takes the coffee her face burning bright red.)

Oliver: Oh God, Pam really makes my day. (He says sarcastically. He turns to the girls) But you girls aren't like her are you? (They shake their heads) Oh wonderful! Come girls. Let me show you the best parts of the school. Coming Bruce?

_Bruce spots a girl, her face buried in her schedule, her long brown hair cascading over her shoulder, lightly blowing in the wind. She looks around, confused._

Bruce: No, I see a new student who is in desperate need of my attention.

Oliver: Suit yourself. Come ladies. So tell me, are any of you a gymnast? (Girls giggle)

_Bruce walks over to the girl, looking her up and down. A slow smile spreads over his face. He stops close behind her, she hasn't noticed him yet. _

Bruce: No need to fear, your prince has arrived. Now tell me fair maiden, in what way can I assist you?

_The girl faces and glares at Bruce. She looks him up and down, scoffs and then leaves._

Bruce: It's customary for you to greet the prince upon introduction and accept his offer of help.

_She continues to walk away, ignoring him. Bruce jogs to catch up to her, determined not to be ignored. _

Bruce (laughing lightly): My mistake, you're obviously not who you appear to be. (This captures her attention. She looks at him questioningly. He just stares back, a smirk on his face.) I bid thee farewell. (He gives a small bow and turns to leave. Under his breath he counts backward from five as he slowly walks away.) Five, four, three, two…

_Bruce turns to see that the girl has disappeared. He frowns. The bell rings signaling homeroom is in session. Students shuffle on to class in a hurry, carefully avoiding bumping into Bruce. He sticks his hands in his pockets, shaking his head and languidly makes his way to homeroom. _

* * *

_Small classroom, wooden desks that seats two to a desk. Two floor to ceiling windows with a blood red drapes drawn back by a golden colored rope. There is a clean chalkboard behind the teacher's desk, a tall man with white and black peppered hair and frameless glasses in a simple grey suit leans against the desk as he watches the students come into the class room. _

_A boy with a disheveled appearance catches his eye. His hair is a mess of dirty blond curls, his eyes are surrounded by dark circles, a yellowing bruise highlights his jaw bone, and his clothes are obviously pre-owned. He sits alone at the very back and stares out of the window, lost in thought. _

_As if repelled by a magnet, the students avoid him, taking care to sit as far away from him as possible. The teacher's brow furrows in response to this. He doesn't tolerate prejudice in his classroom. _

_The bell rings signaling that it is time for class to being. He clears his throat. _

Mr. Belvedere: Good Morning class. (pauses for response.)

Class in unison: Good Morning

Belvedere: Welcome back to Gotham Prep. I am your homeroom teacher, Mr. Belvedere. I teach advanced world history, a class which some of you might have with me so I will have the pleasure of seeing you once more today.

Belvedere: Let us all begin with the ground rules for my classroom. Number one: I do not accept tardiness in any way, shape or form. If you are tardy, then you will be punished severely. The most important thing in a person's life is their time. I do not intend to waste yours and you are not allowed to waste mine.

Number two: There will be no prejudice against anyone in this classroom. We are all human beings and we will all treat each other with respect and dignity regardless of race, gender, background, SES, clothing and any other attribute that young people seem to judge others on.

Number three: - - (The door opens and Bruce strolls into the classroom. Everyone is quiet and all eyes are on him. Mr. Belvedere frowns at him.)

Mr. Belvedere: Excuse me young man, are you lost?

Bruce (smirking): In what sense of the word? (This earns a small chuckle from the class. Bruce makes his way through the seated students, stopping at the nearest available seat, next to the boy.)

Mr. Belvedere: I take it that you are in my homeroom. Please, your name?

Bruce: Well, since you asked so nicely. It's Bruce.

Mr. Belvedere: Your last name would be…?

Bruce: Wayne. It's Bruce Wayne.

Mr. Belvedere: It's nice to meet you Mr. Wayne. I would inquire to why you were late to class, but to be quite honest, I couldn't care less. However I will say this, you are given a pardon because this is the first day of class. Keeping that in mind, I do not tolerate tardiness in my class and the next time you are late there will be consequences. Are we understood?

Bruce: I think so sir.

Mr. Belvedere (narrowing his eyes he continues on stating the rules for the class)

Now, it is a requirement that I have you do some sort of activity which you will familiarize yourself with your fellow classmates. What I will have you do is get to know the person who you are sitting next to. You will have ten minutes to learn about each other and then you will introduce your partner to the class. Keep in mind, this is not a chance for you to make a mockery of yourselves, so I expect all of you to take this seriously. You may begin.

_Bruce looks over to the boy who he is sharing a desk with. He wasn't looking at him. He was looking at his hands. He was obviously nervous and seemed particularly jumpy. _

Bruce: Hello, my name is Bruce, I like long walks on the beach, pina coladas and getting caught in the rain. You? (The boy turns his head to look Bruce in the eye.)

Jack: M-my name is Jack…Jack Napier.

Bruce: Well it's nice to meet you Jack. Say, you didn't used to murder prostitutes in the late 17 century did you?

Jack (grins): No…It was actually the late 18 century. I left that all behind when I came to America to assassinate JFK and work on my euthanasia project.

Bruce (smiling): Well, I promise not to judge you if you promise not to kill me in any way, shape, or form. (Extends his hand) Deal?

Jack (shakes Bruce's hand): Deal.

Bruce: I always hate the first day of school.

Jack: Why? You're so popular. You're the prince of Gotham Prep. Everyone likes you.

Bruce: Well, they shouldn't. (He says under his breath) I'm no better than you or anyone else.

Jack: (Scoffs) Everyone just thinks that I'm a joke.

Bruce: You really shouldn't care what anyone else thinks of you. Especially anyone here. They're all phonies and plastics.

Jack: You're not at all what I thought you would be like Bruce Wayne.

Bruce: (laughs) I'm not sure if that is a good thing or a bad one.

Jack: (grins) Well, I'm saying it as a good thing.

Belvedere: OK. Time's up. Let's get to know everyone.

* * *

_Peyton is wandering the halls looking for her next class. Wonder, excitement, and fear coursing through her as she makes her way to her first class. She made it into Gotham Prep, the first step of her plan for her life is underway. She won't screw this up. This is her chance to make something great of herself. To be something more than what her father thinks she will become. To be the person she knows her sister would've been. She just has to make it through the next two years AND to her first class. (Ah, there it is) She takes a seat in the front and watches as the other students pile into classroom. Everyone is talking with one another and sitting away from her. The other students look at her but they don't acknowledge her._

Dr. Crane: Ok everyone settle down. Settle down. Welcome. My name is Dr. Crane and this Biochemistry. I know having Bio-Chem in the morning is not ideal but I expect you all to arrive promptly and be ready to work. (Bruce strolls in and heads to the back of the classroom) These chemicals are not play toys and I will not tolerate any foolery in my class. (He points to Bruce) Who are you and why are you late? (Bruce stops and everyone in the class watches him closely)

Bruce: Bruce Wayne. I was late because I was… tending to the opposite sex. Being chivalrous as they call it.

Dr. Crane: Well Mr. Wayne. I don't appreciate tardiness in my classroom and - -

Bruce: Funny. I was told the same thing by my Homeroom professor. Do you two happen to know one another? Or is that rule a requirement for all teachers to have?

_The class giggles and murmurs quietly amongst themselves._

Dr. Crane: Mr. Wayne I don't find your attempt at humor amusing. Take a seat and if you're tardy to my class again you will no longer be in my class, understood?

Bruce (smiles and salutes as if he is a soldier): Aye aye Captain.

_Bruce looks around at his fellow students for a seat. Immediately girls are smiling at him and some are even pushing at their friends to move out of the seat next to them. He keeps scanning the room and then he sees HER. The girl from the courtyard this morning and there is no one sitting next to her. He makes his way over to her and he swears he sees her roll her eyes as he approaches._

Bruce: My fair maiden. I have found thee again. It must only mean that we are meant for one another.

Peyton: Oh God. (She stares straight ahead)

Dr. Crane: Well everyone. Get comfy and close with the person next to you because they are your lab partner for the school year. I hope everyone has chosen wisely.

_Peyton snaps her head to Dr. Crane with a worried look on her face. Then her eyes snap to a smiling Bruce. She stands up panicked and determined._

Peyton: Dr. Crane, I don't think this a fair and logical way to choose something as important as a year-long lab partner.

Dr. Crane: Uh huh. I see. Well Ms. …

Peyton: Sinclair. Peyton Sinclair.

Dr. Crane: Ms. Sinclair. This process is used in order to help you and the other students learn a lesson in adulthood and responsibility. We give you the freedom to choose your lab partner in a way that will help benefit you and your grade. It has been this way at Gotham Prep for years.

Peyton: I'm new here. I had no idea.

Dr. Crane: Oh yes, I see. You transferred from BlüdHaven High. I understand that there must have been different methods for how things are handled at your old school but things are different here.

Peyton: Well I will like to change partners, then. I'm sure someone will switch with me.

_All of the girls in the classroom raised their hand and almost in unison said "I'll switch with her."_

Dr. Crane: Very well then. I will allow for you to switch with one of the other students who seem to have no problem with changing lab partners.

Peyton: Thank you.

Bruce(leaning back in his chair with a semi-serious expression on his face): I don't want to switch lab partners. And I don't appreciate that Ms. Sinclair seems to be exempt from the traditions of our proud school.

_Peyton stares at him, slack-jawed and surprised._

Bruce: Also with the school's Zero Tolerance rule, this is forbidden.

Peyton (looks confused, then shocked): Excuse me. I am not bullying you.

Bruce: It certainly feels that way to me. Here you are requesting and running to a new lab partner and for what? What reason have I given you that I will not be an active and acceptable lab partner?

Peyton: I can't believe that you are insinuating that I am bullying you.

Bruce: I am because you are.

Peyton: I am not.

Bruce: I believe that you are.

Peyton: I am not. You manipulative,-

Dr. Crane: Enough. Ms. Sinclair you are to stay partnered with Mr. Wayne.

_The girls in the class all let out a collective whine._

Bruce (Slumping down in his seat, a victorious smile on his face): So partner, I don't believe that I had the chance to formally introduce myself. (He offers a hand) Bruce Wayne.

_Peyton looks to him, a disgusted look on her face. She closes her eyes and takes a deep calming breath. She takes his hand. _

Peyton: Peyton Sinclair. I hope that we can make it through the year without problems.

_Bruce smile widens. He opens his mouth to speak, however, she turns her attention back to Dr. Crane. _

Dr. Crane: Okay class, although it is the first day, it doesn't exempt you from learning, so we are going to dive right into organic structures. Please, will one from each group come up to my desk and receive your material. We're going to do a little warm up in which we construct chemical compounds, correctly. Each pair will be given a different compound to construct and you will only have 10 minutes to do so.

_Peyton gets up and go retrieves the supplies, a pleading look on her face as she tries once again to shake Bruce as a partner. _

Peyton: Dr. Crane, please, is there any way that I can receive a different partner?

Dr. Crane: I'm sorry Ms. Sinclair, but unless you transfer to either my 5th or 7th period class, you cannot switch partners.

Peyton (sighs and slumps her shoulders): My schedule is grid iron locked. There is no way for me to switch any of my other classes.

Dr. Crane: Then it is out of both of our control. Bruce Wayne shall remain your partner.

_Sighing in frustration and defeat, she makes her way to her seat and quickly scans over the assignment. _

Bruce: You know, from the way that you were acting earlier, I would have to guess that you didn't want to be my lab partner.

_She ignores him and continues to read the card. _

Bruce: Earlier, I thought that perhaps you were mute, deaf or something to that extent since you didn't respond to me in the courtyard.

Peyton: Not at all. I just don't make a habit of speaking to spoiled pretty boys who believe that everyone should be at their beck and call.

Bruce: How can you say such a thing about me? You don't know me from - -

Peyton: You're all the same. Now let's get to work.

Bruce: That's unnecessary to say.

Peyton: Ok we have to illustrate Dendrobane.

Bruce: Really, you don't know me because I most certainly know nothing about you except that your name is Peyton Sinclair.

Peyton: I believe HȝC is on the left and connects to nitrogen…

Bruce: I do happen to know some Sinclair's in the community but I would definitely remember if they had a daughter as beautiful as you. (He smiles but she refuses to look at him)

Peyton: And there is a base shape that contains HȝC and another with just Hydrogen.

Bruce: And you did happen to say that you are new here. So I cannot see how you can conclude to the fact that I am some spoiled pretty boy that is useless.

_Peyton continues to draw the compound. Bruce watches her and he can see that he easily gets under her skin and he likes that._

Bruce (smiling): But if that is the way you think of me, I have no other choice but to change your mind. (He leans in closer to her) And I do believe that I will enjoy changing your mind about me Ms. Sinclair.

Dr. Crane: Ms. Sinclair, Mr. Wayne, how is the compound coming along. Time is almost up.

Bruce: Just wonderful. We're almost finished here. Isn't that right Peyton?

Peyton (closes her eyes and speaks through her teeth): You have done nothing but sit here and talk the whole time. I don't want to get to know you Mr. Wayne (She says his name with disdain). You are a pompous, spoiled and arrogant individual. Who seemingly cares about nothing or no one but yourself. I would certainly appreciate it if you would just concentrate on the work for the school year.

Bruce (smiles and then points down to the paper): That's supposed to be another HȝC and that one is a CHȝ with dotted lines leading to Oxygen. (He takes her pencil, erases her mistakes and corrects the work just as Dr. Crane announces time is up)

_Dr. Crane makes his way around the classroom checking everyone's work. Once he reaches Bruce and Peyton, he takes a look at their compound. He nods his head and continues back to his desk._

Dr. Crane: Good job everyone. Now let's discuss what these specific chemicals jobs and attributes are.

Peyton (sighs heavily and roll her eyes): Thank you.

Bruce (smiling): For…

Peyton (rolls her eyes): Just. Thank you.

Bruce (grinning from ear to ear): Alright then. You're welcome.

_Peyton turns her attention back to Dr. Crane and takes down notes. Bruce is smiling to himself before he leans in close to her._

Bruce: So you think I'm pretty?

* * *

_Underground Gotham in a dimly lit Italian restaurant, forks scrape loudly against plates during the lunch time rush. Two men dressed in dark brown coats and fedora's sit close together, their plates partially empty as the blood red marinara sauce of their five cheese ravioli stains their napkins. _

Man 1: So… Did ya hear the news?

Man 2: What news?

Man 1: He's back.

Man 2: Who's back?

Man 1: The Easter bunny. Who do ya think? (Pause) It's Gordo. Gordo's back from his…vacation.

Man 2 (laughing): Is he sure that it's safe for him to be back so soon after all that went down?

Man 1: Well ya know him, he's never let something as pitiful as Gotham's finest stop him from doing what needs to be done. I heard that he's a part of something real big. Something that's gonna pay out big.

Man 2: How big are ya talking?

Man 1: I'm talkin' about a million dollar blow out. (Takes a drink) And that's just for us.

Man 2 (whistling): That's a large blow out. Are ya sure? What can be that big that's going to pay off that much other than a bank robbery?

Man 1: I don't know, it's all on the low, but if ya wanna find out more, we're all meeting up with him later at the docks to help him bring in a shipment of something big, something good. So are ya in?

Man 2: For a million dollar blow out? Hell's yeah I'm in. What time do I need to be there?

Man 1 (reaching in his pocket and pulling out a piece of paper.): Here's all the information that ya need. Follow those directions exactly. I'm telling you man. This thing is going to be huge.

* * *

_Lunch time at Gotham Prep. Students are chatting and eating. Bruce, Oliver, and the other popular kids sit in the middle of the chaos. Bruce spots Peyton and nudges Oliver._

Bruce: That's the girl I was talking to you about.

Oliver (watches Peyton as she walks across the lunchroom): I see the problem here Bruce. You've been playing with girls. You have no idea how to handle a real woman. (He smiles)

Bruce (confused): What the hell are you talking about man?

Oliver: Just let me handle this. When it comes to women I know everything.

Pamela (arrives to the table): Hey Bruce. Oliver (flatly) What are you guys staring at?

Oliver: Escaped from your pack of cackling hyenas already? (She glares at him)

Pamela: Could you not be an asshole for like 5 minutes?

Oliver: Would that make you happy, Pammie?

Pamela (scowls): It obviously would kill you since you can't even seem to - -

Oliver: For your information Pammie, we happen to have our eyes on a someone who happens to, not only be a human being, but actually attracts male attention with her beauty unlike an unfortunate being such as yourself.

Pamela (narrows her eyes and turns to look at who "she" is): Who? Her? The BlüdHaven transfer?

Oliver: No, the new lunch lady from Albuquerque.

Pamela (ignoring Oliver, she walks into their line of view of Peyton): I have some news for you Bruce. I heard that nominations for Student Council positions are being held earlier this year.

Bruce (distracted): Oh yea, that's great.

Pamela (upset with the lack of attention. She sits next to Bruce and grabs his arm): Yes it is. I have a fabulous idea of you running for Prince of Junior Class and I can be your princess. (Oliver makes a gagging sound)

Bruce: Uh-huh. That's some plan Pamela.

Pamela (pulls back and pouts at him): Bruce, are you even listening to me?

Oliver (turns his attention on Pam and smiles deviously): Of course he isn't Pammie. Bruce has the hots for the new girl.

Pamela: Bite me Oliver.

Oliver: Oh. You do have a kinky side. Don't you Pammie?

Pamela (rolls her eyes and turns her attention back to Bruce): Bruce. I'm signing us up as running mates. Kay?

Bruce (looks at Pam and puts on his best Playboy smile): Pamela, I do believe that you will make an extraordinary princess. (She smiles brightly at him) However, I don't think I will be a suitable prince for you.

Pamela (her smile falls): What are you talking about Bruce? You are more than suitable for the position. I wouldn't be surprised if they just gave us the positions with no election.

_Bruce rises from his seat as Peyton exits the lunchroom._

Bruce: I'm sorry Pamela. But I'm not really interested in being the school's prince as much as I am being yours.

Pamela (smiling brightly and turning a high shade of pink): Bruce (she giggles).

Bruce: If you will excuse me, I have somewhere to be.

_Bruce leaves to catch up to Peyton._

* * *

_Peyton makes her way across the courtyard. She takes a seat by the fountain and starts reading a book. Bruce saunters up to her and casts a shadow._

Bruce: Hello my fair maiden.

Peyton (scowling): Would you stop it with the fair maiden crap? And move out of my light, I'm trying to read.

Bruce (taken aback): O-o-ok. (He sits next to her) So what are you reading?

Peyton: A book.

Bruce: Could you be a bit more specific?

Peyton: A book with words.

Bruce: Ah, those tend to be the best ones. I on the other hand prefer something with pictures, makes the story really come to life.

Peyton: Of course you do.

Bruce: I was just joking.

Peyton: Is there a reason why you've chosen to bother me? Why you've, for some reason that is beyond me, decided to "grace" me with your awe inspiring presence?

Bruce: My fair lady, it is I who is being graced by your beauty and enchanting light.

Peyton (Scoffing, she gathers her things and stands to leave.)

Bruce: Hey wait, this is the third time that you've walked away from me. I'm starting to get the feeling that you don't like me. (He smirks. She rolls her eyes, walking away from him. She is stopped short by another male student. She tries to walk around him, but he blocks her way.)

Matt: Hey new girl.

Peyton: Excuse me (She tries to walk around him only to be blocked once more.)

Matt: Hold on new girl, lets chat for a moment. My name's Matt and it would be my undying pleasure to get to know you.

Peyton (sighing): Please I need to be somewhere that's not here, so if you don't mind.

Matt: Now just hold on a minute new girl-

Peyton: Trust fund dependent, I'm really in no mood to be harassed further today. So if you don't mind, I need to go and do something much better than sit here while you fruitlessly attempt to flirt with me.

Matt: Wait. Trust fund dependent?

Peyton: As in, whatever hopes your parents have for your bright future will be washed away along with the many brain cells that I just know are being destroyed as you stare into the sun and drink away the numerous issues and problems you are bound to have from being crushed under daddy's iron fist and falling short of not being able to reach expectations that are already set in stone. Therefore, leaving you to be totally dependent on your daddy's money, while you work in his company married to the former high school cheerleader, with your three kids and dog at home, while you cheat with your secretary. (Matt stares at her incredulously) Now please, leave me be so that I can move on with my life.

Matt: Hey, I don't think I appreciate what you just said.

Peyton: I didn't imagine that you would. Now let me through.

_Matt, anger seeping into his core, steps aside and Peyton moves past him, shaking her head in frustration. _

* * *

_It's the end of the day. The students are pouring out of the doors of Gotham Prep. Bruce is sitting on the bleachers with Oliver, watching the cheerleaders practice noncommittally. Off to the edge of the field, he sees a scuffle but ignores it. Oliver is transfixed and muttering on and on about girls._

Oliver: God bless America.

_Bruce snorts then chuckles a little._

Oliver: What?

Bruce: Your mother must be so proud of you. (He laughs)

Oliver (grins): Very.

_Bruce lies back onto the bleachers, staring into the sky._

Oliver (reaches over and hits Bruce): There goes your new obsession.

Bruce (sits up abruptly and looks around): Where?

Oliver (laughs): Jeez man. Calm down. (He shakes his head) Man she got you whipped and she doesn't even know it.

Bruce: I'm not whipped.

Oliver: Seems like it to me.

Bruce: I'm not. I'm just… intrigued by her. Besides, no one says whipped anymore.

Oliver: Say what you will.

_Oliver gets up and heads down the bleachers._

Bruce: Where are you going?

Oliver: To talk to her.

Bruce: Why?

Oliver (smiles): Because I'm intrigued by her. (He walks down the stairs, out to the field, towards Peyton) You can come if you want. I'm sure you won't make a complete fool of yourself.

Bruce: You can lead a horse to water…

Oliver (raises his hand in the air and shoos him off): Yea, yea. I get it.

_Bruce watches Oliver as he makes his way over to Peyton who seems to be engrossed in the altercation at the edge of the field. He hears Oliver call her name and she turns around to see who it is. Oliver jogs the rest of the way and starts a conversation with her._

Oliver (smiling): Hi, I'm Oliver.

Peyton (skeptically raises an eyebrow): Hello Oliver. I would tell you my name but you already know it.

Oliver (laughs): I make it my priority to know every pretty girl's name. (He smiles at her)

Peyton (scoffs and narrows her eyes): And that's about it, isn't it?

Oliver: If the situation calls for more.

Peyton: Why are all guys here such jerks? You all think you are entitled to – to everything! Well you can't buy me with your money, charm or lack thereof, looks, or anything else.

Oliver (holds his hands up and backs up a little bit): Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. I'm not in the market for buying anyone. I'm just trying to talk to you. Get to know you. Be your friend.

Peyton: Yeah right.

Oliver (smiling): But if you would like to do more than that, I'm not one to turn a pretty lady, such as yourself, down.

_Oliver continues talking. Peyton stares at a group of guys and anger flows through her once she realizes they are beating up someone. Eight to one. Peyton storms over to the guys and pushes her way through them. The main guy pulls his hand back and is about to strike the boy again when Peyton grabs his hand and stops him._

Matt: What the hell?

Peyton: Yes. What the hell do you think you are doing? All of you!

_Peyton squats down to check on the boy. "Are you ok?" she asks. He's a bloody mess. Before she can look further and assess his damage, he gets up and takes off in a run. Peyton stares at him as he runs, she is suddenly yanked onto her feet. Bruce, who was already making his way over to Oliver, rushes over to the group._

Matt: You're placing your nose in places it doesn't belong new girl.

Peyton (scowling and snatches her arm out of his grip): You and your jerk ass friends have no right to pick on that boy.

Matt (sneering): What are you going to do about it?

Peyton: For starters, I can report you to the board.

Matt (glares at Peyton): It's your word against mine.

Bruce (stepping forward): No, it's your word against mine.

Matt (turns on Bruce and glares at him): Wayne.

Bruce: Quinzelle.

_The two stare at one another. Oliver sidles up next to Bruce and stands silently. One of Matt's friends speaks up._

Boy #1: Let's just go Matt. We have practice and you know how coach gets.

Matt (clenches his fists): Yea. Whatever. (He looks to Bruce, Oliver, then Peyton.) But this is far from over.

Peyton (narrowing her eyes): You're right about that.

_Matt and his friends turn away and walk from the field. Peyton grabs her things off the ground and starts to walk away._

Bruce (walks up to Peyton, he touches her arm): Hey, are you ok?

Peyton: I'm fine (she snaps and continues walking).

Bruce: What did I do now? I helped you out back there.

Peyton (turns around and stomps back to Bruce): I don't remember asking for you to intervene. I had the situation under control.

Bruce (snorts): It didn't look like it to me.

Peyton: Look, you can be everyone else's prince but I don't need you to be mine. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I don't need or want your help.

_Peyton storms off. Bruce turns to Oliver and gives a gesture that conveys, "You see?"_

Bruce: I didn't even try to hit on her this time. What is wrong with that girl?

Oliver (shaking his head): I learned that sometimes women are just crazy.

Bruce (sighing deeply): I guess so.

Oliver: I bet you're still intrigued by her (grinning).

Bruce (laughs and pushes Oliver playfully): Shut up.

* * *

_It's becoming dark in Gotham City. Two young girls, who looks as if they could be dancers, and a little boy, no older than 12 or 13, is walking down the dark and dangerous streets trying to get home. A little ways down the block, there is a group of thugs, smoking and drinking._

Thug #1 (smoking a cigarette): Oh, look what we have here. (He gestures to his buddies) What are you fine ladies doing out here on my streets so late at night?

_The kids keep walking as they approach the group of thugs._

Thug #1: Hey, I'm talking to you.

Girl Thug: I don't think they heard you baby. Maybe you should get a little closer.

_The leader signals the rest of the group to block the kids. The oldest girl speaks up._

Girl #1: We're just trying to get home. Please.

_Some of the thugs start laughing and mocking the girl._

Thug #1: So you just want to get home, is that right?

Girl #1: Yes, please.

Thug #1 (smiling): Well, there is a toll to walking on my street.

Girl #2 (shaking): We don't have any money.

Thug #1: Well, that is too bad. It looks like you won't be making it home tonight then.

Girl #1: Please just let us go home. We just want to go home.

Thug #1: Do you really want to go home?

_The two girls shake their heads vigorously._

Thug #1: Well, there is another way to pay the fee.

Girl #1: But we don't have anything.

Thug #1: Sure you do, sweetie. And it won't really cost you a thing.

Girl #2: What is it?

Thug #1: All you have to do is give me and all my friends a kiss.

Boy (stepping forward in front of his sisters): NO!

_The thug pushes the boy out of the way and onto the ground. The youngest girl bends to the ground to help her little brother._

Thug #1: So, what's it gonna be sweetheart? (He backs the girl into a wall, closing her in with his body)

_The little boy jumped to his feet and started pushing and beating on the thug. The guy back hands him and roars out in anger and frustration._

Thug #1: Now why didn't you just stay to the ground and mind your own business you little punk?

_The thug walks over to boy, picks him up and punch him in the face. The two girls run over and try to stop the man from beating their brother but some of the other thugs grab the girls and drag them off towards an alley. The thug is still beating the boy, kicking and punching him._

Thug #2: Oh yeah baby, we are going to have a lot of fun tonight.

_The girls scream for help. The thug is still beating up the little boy and the others are harassing the girls trying to drag them deeper into the alley. A dark figure appears behind the thug._

Bruce: Didn't your mother ever teach not to pick on someone smaller than you?

_The thug turns around and there is guy dressed in all black behind him. His face is obscured._

Thug #1: Who the hell are you?

Bruce: Your only concern should be letting the little boy and those girls go and getting out of here as fast as you can. You and all of your friends.

Thug #1: I think you should be the one trying to get out of here as fast as you can. Or **me and all of** **my friends** are going to make you wish you never dropped in on our little party here.

_The thugs all surround Bruce, some of them have weapons. Bruce looks around him counting how many men there are, the total is seven, and which one looks ready to strike first. He measures them up and quickly formulates a plan._

Thug #1: So what were you saying?

Bruce: Let them go and walk away. This is your last warning.

Thug #1: Take this punk down.

_Two of the thugs run straight towards him, one of them has a knife in his hand. Bruce grabs the arm of the thug with the knife turns to his left pulling the man over his shoulder. He kicks out his foot and connects with the other thugs' ribs. He rolls onto the ground, dodging a blow. He's on his knees and he punches another guy in his stomach and side, which brings him to his knees and Bruce delivers a punch that knocks the guy out._

Thug #1: Get him! GET HIM!

_Another guy comes running towards Bruce with a bat. He's swinging wildly and Bruce is moving backwards, dodging each swing until he bumps into a wall. The thug swings the bat downwards, attempting a blow to the head. Bruce dives down and tackles the guy to the ground._

_Just as he was about to punch the guy, he is yanked onto his feet and pummeled repeatedly in his ribs. He twists away from near blow to the face which causes the guy to punch the brick wall. He takes this as an opportunity to elbow the guy in the face and throws his face into the wall._

Bruce: Now it's your turn.

_The thug rushes towards him and Bruce uppercuts him, the delivers a left hook to his chin. The man stumbles backwards on unsteady feet. Bruce delivers a jump kick to his chest, which sends the guy flying onto his back. He appears to be unconscious._

_Bruce turns onto the girls who are holding their brother and crying in a corner._

Bruce: You should get out of here.

Girl #1: We can't. He's unconscious and we can't move him.

Bruce: Ok. I'll help you. Where do you live?

Girl #1: At the end of the block.

Bruce: Ok, get up and start walking, I'll grab him.

_The girls nod their heads, grab their stuff and start walking down the street. Bruce grabs the boy and notices that he winces in his unconscious state with every move he makes. The girls keep looking back at him as to make sure he is following them to their house with their little brother._

_Bruce hears a sound, but he realizes that it is a threat a little too late and is knocked down when the thug he thought was unconscious hits him in the back with the bat. He drops the boy as he falls to his knees._

Thug #1: I'm going to kill you and then I'm going to kill those girls and that little punk.

_He takes another swing at Bruce with the bat, but Bruce rolls at the last minute and stands on his feet. He charges at the guy and when the guy swings the bat, Bruce slides on the ground and with a well-placed hit, he takes the guy down, breaking his knee in the process. He then stands up and kicks the bat out of the guys hand._

Bruce: You should've stayed down.

_He kicks the guy in the face. When he turns back towards the young boy on the ground, he sees that the final thug, which he thought had run off in fear, is holding a knife to the oldest girls' neck._

Bruce: All of your friends are down. Why don't you put the knife down and just walk away. Please.

Girl Thug: I don't think so. I'm going to kill you for what you did to my Johnnie. But first, I'm going to slice this little - -

_She is cut off when the youngest girl hits her in the back with a brick._

Girl #2: Can we please go home now?

* * *

_Gotham docks, in the dead of night. The pale white moon is only a quarter full, cloaking most of the tormented city into darkness so thick that one could slice through it with a steak knife. A group of rough looking men gather around in the midst of large wooden creates stacked haphazardly on top of one another. The men stand around, breathing_ _gruffly, spitting out their chewing tobacco and grunting their disapproval at the tardiness of their unknown benefactor._

Joey: Where the hell is he?

Chris: He'll be here soon. He didn't give me an exact time but he'll be here.

Man 1: He'd better. You know how many jobs I passed up for this? I could be racking in ten G's right about now.

Man 2: Yeah, I don't exactly believe this whole million dollar blow out bull. I mean, they don't even keep that kind of money in the banks. So unless we're robbing every bank in Gotham we won't even come close to that kind of money.

Chris: Hold your damn horses, I said that he'll be here and he'll be here. Besides, ain't nobody making ya raggedy ass stay here, you can leave whenever ya want to.

Joey: Well he better hurry, I ain't got all night to be waiting around.

M. Man: Well that's good because neither do I.

_The men turn their attention to the voice that appeared from seemingly nowhere atop the wooden crates. A man stood there, hat and scarf along with the darkness made it impossible to distinguish the man's features. There was another that sat on the crates, his legs swinging back and forth gaily. _

Man 2: Who in the happy hell are you?

M. Man: Let's get one thing straight right off the bat. I don't like questions, so be mindful of that.

Man 1: Well I don't like working for people I don't know.

M. Man: The only thing that you need to know is that you're going to get paid. If you don't care to do that then, by all means, leave. It means more money for the rest of us.

Man 2: So what's this million dollar blow out all about anyway? If you're talking about robbing a bank than I want out because for one, that ain't no million dollar blow out.

M. Man: What…did I just say about questions?

S. Man: I don't think that he heard ya bossman. (Flicks his cigarette to the ground)

M. Man: What we are doing fellas is something…big. It's something so huge that it will have the citizens of Gotham forever in fear and clinging to their desperate hope like how a babe clings to its mother's teat.

S. Man: Teat cling. (He laughs)

Man 2: You keep telling us how amazing it's gonna be, yet I don't know what's going on? Frankly, if you ask me, I think this is all some B.S. scam.

S. Man: Well it's a good thing that no one's asking ya.

M. Man: Another thing that you should know…I don't like being interrupted. As I was saying, this project is going to take a while. A couple of months at the most. But I can assure you that the payout will be well worth it.

Man 2: This sounds all fine and dandy, but what the hell are we doing?

Joey: Hey, shut the hell up and let 'im talk. Some of us are trying to listen here.

Man 2: No, no, this all sounds a bit fishy. How do we know that ya ain't the police? Or-or some detective or something like that?

_A loud sound, not unlike that of a gunshot, rings around the docks. The sound of a heavy body slumping to the ground and frantic and gurgled breathing fills the air as the men steps from the body that was currently twitching and convulsing on the ground. _

_The smaller man jumps down from his spot atop the wooden crates and lands on the ground with a loud thud. He sprints to the man and digs through his pockets and searches through his wallet, relieving him of his money clip. _

S. Man: Eh boss man, that makes 5 grand. Today alone I get 5 grand from the jokers that you shot.

M. Man: As I said before, I don't like questions. (He points his gun at the men) Now that being said…does anyone have any?

* * *

_The scene is Wayne's Manor. Bruce is in his home gym working out some moves on the punching bag. Alfred steps in with some water and towels. Bruce continues punching and kicking the bag._

Alfred (clears his throat): Master Bruce, you've been in here for almost 5 hours. Don't you think you should stop and rest?

Bruce (breathing heavily and punching in between words): I'm… fine… Alfred.

Alfred (shakes his head): Master Bruce, how was your first day of school?

Bruce: It was the same as always.

Alfred: Really? There wasn't anything that was different?

_Bruce stops, panting heavily, thinking about the large brown eyes of Peyton Sinclair glaring at him. He smiles. _

Bruce (Hitting the bag, softer this time ): Well…there is something that's… different.

Alfred (a slight smile on his face): Oh, and what might that be Master Bruce?

Bruce (Stops and smile, turning to face Alfred, wiping the sweat off his face): A challenge.

Alfred: Well master Bruce, do you know how to best prepare for a challenge?

Bruce: No, what is it?

Alfred: A good night's sleep.

Bruce (laughing): Alright I get it Alfred. I'll go to bed in an hour.

Alfred (turning to leave): Depending on how great of a challenge it is, you might want to change that to 20 minutes. (Alfred leaves a smiling Bruce who returns to his punching bag)

_**A memory occurs: **_

_The dead of night. The sound of thick rain drops hitting the ground, splashing everywhere. Screams and cries fills the air. The dark, wet puddles of water collect on the ground. _

_The sound of a gunshot ranging loud into the night, the slumping of heavy bodies as their last breaths leaves them. _

_Bruce continues to punch the bag, a little more ferociously._

* * *

_Cut to a dark room. In time it is revealed to actually be a chemistry lab. There are chemicals cooking in the lab. Some labeled experiment 1, 2, 3 and so forth. A person is speaking and muttering angrily._

Dr. Crane: How can they deny me? ME? It all goes to these spoil imbeciles who will never have to work a day in their life! I give and I give and they notice me not. They don't notice or understand my work. (He throws a fit. Tossing papers and equipment around the room.) But they will understand. They will understand everything when I'm through with them. But it will be too late for them. I will take them all to hell and leave them there with no chance of escape.

End.


	2. Gotham - Ep 2

_Scene is a dark room. There is a small amount of light peeking in through the high windows from the moon. The sound of a man groaning and grunting in pain fills the air. There are six men taking turns beating and throwing the man around the circle they created. Heavy footsteps approach. The men continue to beat on the guy. The footsteps stop._

M. Man: Enough.

_The man who currently has the beaten man tosses him forward and on to the floor._

M. Man: Now… Are you ready to listen and co-operate Dr. Randall?

Dr. Randall (coughing and spitting out blood): What… (cough) What you are asking of me is unthinkable. How can I possibly say yes to it? Why would I?

M. Man: I have ways of making people do things.

Dr. Randall (shaking his head): I can't do it. I will never do it.

M. Man (smiling): Right now, you say never, but in my profession, I have learned that if offered the right price, a person will do anything.

Dr. Randall: I can't be bought. I don't want your money.

_He makes a hand signal and two of the thugs walk pass and into the darkness. There is noise and lights turn on in the warehouse, section by section. Soon the whole place is lit and there are 4 chairs with people tied to them and bags over their heads._

M. Man (walking over to the chairs): I figured that from the first few offers we gave you. So I acquired some new merchandise that I think will change your mind.

_He walks to the chair on the left end and pulls the bag off the person's head. It is a woman. She's a little beat up with a bruise on her face and arm. Tears are streaked down her face and she looks around frantically. She spots Dr. Randall and immediately starts to fidget in her seat. Dr. Randall gasps in surprise and terror. He gets on his feet and tries to run to her but is stopped by 2 thugs holding him back._

Dr. Randall: Bridget.

M. Man (smiling): This is a pretty good bargaining chip, don't you think?

Dr. Randall (angry): Let her go!

M. Man (Wagging his finger sarcastically): Unh, unh, unh. Not so fast. You haven't seen the rest of the package.

_He moves onto the other chairs and pulls the bags off their heads. One teenage boy and two little girls are revealed. The boy has been beaten about as much as the woman but the two little girls are unharmed._

M. Man: Now do you see doctor?

Dr. Randall: Let my family go. They have nothing to do with this. Please.

M. Man: Oh, but they do. Everyone has a price and this is yours.

Dr. Randall: I can't do what it is you're asking of me.

M. Man: You will if you want to be with your family again, above ground and among the living that is.

_Dr. Randall looks to the ground and shakes his head. M. Man sighs deeply and walks over to Bridget. "Alright then." He speaks loudly. He pulls out a gun and shoots her in the thigh. She screams and cries around her muffle. The children around her scream, cry and shake in their seats._

M. Man: What about now? Can you do it now?

Dr. Randall: Please stop, you don't understand. I –

M. Man: No, you don't understand.

_He walks to the boy and shoots him in the leg also. Dr. Randall screams out loud for him to stop but the guy walks to the next chair with one of the little girls in it._

M. Man: I will shoot them all in places that will have them in pain that they have never known before I put them out their misery and you will have to sit here and watch. Now will you keep on denying me or do I have your cooperation?

Dr. Randall (breathing heavily): Please, listen to me. I can't do what it is you're asking of me.

_He points the gun to the little girl's leg and puts his finger on the trigger._

Dr. Randall: No, no, no, no, no. Please stop. I will do whatever it is you ask of me. Please, don't shoot my daughter. Please. (He shouts the sentence in a rush)

_The little girl is crying and looking between her father and the man with the gun. _

M. Man (sighing): You drive a hard bargain doctor.

_He places the gun into his holster and walks away towards the exit._

M. Man: Welcome to the team doc.

_As he walks outside towards a car he pulls out a phone and presses a speed dial. The phone rings twice before the other side picks up._

Unknown Voice: Hello.

M. Man: We got him.

Unknown Voice (chuckles): Like I said, everyone has a price.

* * *

_Setting: Gotham Prep Homeroom. Students are giggling, whispering conspiratorially with one another about a rumor that has been spread around recently, looking on their phones and tablets, some yawning, struggling to stay awake. Jack sits in his seat, his clothes wrinkled, his dirty blonde hair unkempt and concealing a majority of his face. _

_Bruce walks in, mere seconds before the bell rings. Mr. Belvedere looks at him and Bruce merely gives him a two fingered salute before striding to his seat._

_Heavily, he plops down in his seat next to Jack, nodding at the boy. He notices that Jack isn't looking at him but out the window instead, withdrawn in himself. Bruce eyebrows draws together in confusion at the boy's state. _

Bruce: Hey, you alright there? (Jack nods quickly, not looking at him. Bruce opens his mouth to speak but is cut off by Mr. Belvedere.)

Mr. B: Alright students, settle down, it is only the second day of school and while I'm sure you are just teeming with excitement to dive right into your other studies we do have the school handbook to go over.

Student 1: Do we really have to? I mean we went over it already in orientation this summer and every summer and homeroom since we started this school. I think we all know what to wear and what to not wear, how to behave and the school conduct code of honor.

Student 2: Or in other words, don't be a Jack.

_The students all laugh merrily. Jack only withdraws more inside himself. _

Mr. B: (clearing his throat, annoyed.) Obviously you must not remember that far back because it seems that you do not even remember as far back as yesterday when I am certain that one of my top rules for this class and the absolute no tolerance for disrespecting your peers. However you shan't worry about remembering that on your own. I will see you after school today and we will study that rule.

Student 2: What? But I have things to do, besides it's only Jack, you can't really even count him as a student.

Mr. B: That is enough. You will not only be seeing me after school today, but every day until I am certain that you understand the rules of this classroom. And let me assure you, I tend to be thorough in my tutorial lessons, so don't plan anything for a while. Now, if anyone cares to join him I suggest you speak now for later I will not be so merciful. No? Nothing? Well alright then please all of you take out your handbooks, we'll begin with page one.

_Mr. B turns to the board and begins writing on it. Bruce turns to Jack. _

Bruce: What's going on? Where did you get those cuts and bruises from?

_Jack says nothing, opening his handbook and following along with Mr. Belvedere. Bruce decides not to pry, but he couldn't help but notice the strained way that Jack held his book or the subtle winces he makes when he moved. _

_A wade of paper came flying towards Jacks face. Bruce intercepts it with one hand and without looking, he sends it back in the direction in which it came. He glances at Jack who is looking at him. He's able to get a full look at Jacks face before he turns away. It's much worse than he thought. There's a small knick above his eye as if he was cut with a razor. A large bruise decorates his lower cheek and the corner of his lips is blackened and split as well. _

_Bruce says nothing, already knowing that the boy will not speak to him. But he couldn't stop the anger that built on his face and settled in between his eyebrows. _

_Jack looks away from Bruce, looking down, something close to embarrassment on his face. He turns his attention back to the board, a hoarse, whispered thank you falls from his lips. _

* * *

_Wide shot of Wayne Enterprises, the camera rolls in slowly and then cuts to a meeting inside the building. Conference room with a big table with well-dressed men and women sitting around it. A heated discussion is going on._

Nadine: With the profits that we are receiving from the incoming shipment I don't see why it would be a problem for us to go ahead and expand our pharmaceutical company to Blüdhaven.

Man #1: I'm not saying that we shouldn't expand to Blüdhaven, only that we should find a different location than the one that you're suggesting. This company is already doing so much to help the people, why do we need to buy them out?

Man #4: Because they already have the people's trust and everyone will turn to us if we not only use the same location as convenience to them but if we also place our name in association with Peaceful Health Solutions. Besides, it's not like we're putting people out of jobs. In fact, they will actually receive an increase in income once we take over.

Man #1: But they are a non-profit organization. They don't care about money. They care about the betterment of their city's citizens and I don't see it necessary to go barging in and changing everything that they stand for. Think of all the people that depend on that medicine, that depend on it being free or low cost.

Nadine: Well that's their problem. This is a business, not a charity.

Man #1: You're planning on turning a charity into a business. And who's to say that they'll be willing to sell anyway?

Nadine: We'll buy them out and fire anyone who isn't on board. It's as simple as that.

Man #1: It is not that simple.

Man #2: He does have a point. Wouldn't Wayne Enterprises get a lot of negative press if we put Peaceful Health Solutions out of business. It is a pharmaceutical company that's helping the poor? That just seems like a bad business move all around.

Man #4: We'll do it slowly, make the medicine affordable and slowly increase the price. It's a good sell. You can't deny that we need that space.

Man #1: That's just it! Why do we need that space so badly? There are plenty of places in Blüdhaven we can use to start a pharmaceutical business. We don't need that one.

Nadine: Do you know how many businesses fail on their own especially outside of their own city? It'll be easier and more cost effective for us to just buy them out rather than build our own building. What about this are you not understanding?

Woman #2: Besides we are not just raising the cost of the medicine, we're going over there to do research and test options for new and better drugs. Blüdhaven has a large genetic makeup and a gene pool that makes our research much easier to do than any other place in the world. Not to mention that it's close and nearby. We're going to end up helping these people, not killing them. I don't see how you can't agree to this plan.

Man #1: Just the part where we barge into Blüdhaven and steal from those that need it the most.

Man #4: We aren't thieves, we're businessmen and like it or not, this world isn't always pretty. You either come here prepared to crack a few eggs or you stay home cuddled up in your pathetic little fantasy that everything always works out for everyone.

Man #1: Well if that's what the world is like then, shouldn't we try harder to make it more livable and less cutthroat. We're humans, not barbarians.

Vandal Savage: No. Barbarians are the ones that get things done and progressed the world to move in a direction that was better for the strong. (He looks to the project head.) How soon can we acquire a meeting with them?

Nadine: I spoke with the Chairman and he said the earliest he could meet with us will be in about a month or so.

Vandal Savage: I find that to be unacceptable Nadine. Move the meeting to this Friday and no later than that. I want to get this merger happening as soon as possible.

Man #1: Sir, I really do believe that we shouldn't - -

Vandal Savage: I do not pay you to question or criticize my decisions, of that I am sure. So whatever it is that you do here, go do it. The same goes for the rest of you.

_The executives all get up and leave the conference room._

Vandal Savage: I don't have time to waste. I need for you to do what you do best and get me that company. No excuses.

Nadine: I understand.

_He walks over to Nadine. He presses her to the door, seductively and dominantly. He places one hand by her head against the door and the other he uses to trace her face. He leans in close and whispers._

Vandal Savage: I want that company and I want that space Nadine.

Nadine: Yes sir.

* * *

_Back at Gotham Prep during lunch time. Bruce and Oliver are sitting outside waiting for Peyton "inconspicuously". Bruce watches as she rushes out the doors following another student. Is it Jack? Why would she be following after Jack in such a rush?_

Oliver: Do they know each other?

Bruce: I don't know. I don't see how. It's just the second day of school and she's new here.

Oliver: Well, it looks like you're losing girl. To Jack of all people.

Bruce (Chuckles lightly): Sure.

Oliver: I don't know man, looks like he got something that you don't. I mean, he's gotten her to follow him around and yesterday I think it took all of a minute before she left in disgust after talking to you.

Bruce: It's all a part of my master plan. It's disgust at first, but soon, that disgust will turn into loathing, and hate. And as we all know, there's a very thin line between love and hate.

Oliver: Whatever you say buddy. I'm just going to sit here and wait, watch it all play out. A woman that has the great and almighty Bruce Wayne creating complicated plans to seduce a woman. I'm glad that I don't have that problem. (Pamela enters, heading their way. Oliver frowns.) My only problem is creating complicated plans to make the creature of the _Black Lagoon_ disappear back to the shores of jersey from which she came. (Pamela stops in front of them) Oh Pammie, we were just talking about you.

Pam: Go drown yourself in Gotham's river.

Oliver: Oh, but what would you have to live for?

Pam: Bruce, you haven't RSVP'd for my party yet. (She pouts.) You do know that everyone who's anyone will be there?

Oliver: So I'm assuming that you will be there?

Pam: Well duh, it's my party.

Oliver: I know this, especially since you stated that everyone who's anyone will be there and everyone is anyone and since anyone is everyone that means that everyone is invited.

_Both Bruce and Pam look at him, Bruce with amusement and Pam with confusion. She throws her hands up, glaring at him._

Pam: GOD, will you please, shut up?! I swear, talking to you is like talking to a poor man from Scotland.

Oliver: I am sure that there are many racist and ignorant undertones in that, so I'm just going to ignore that in the hopes that you will get bored and leave. (He turns towards Bruce and tap him on the shoulder) Hey, what could those two be talking about? I've never seen Jack talking to anyone.

Bruce (looking in the direction Peyton took off following Jack): Well it looks like he made an exception.

_Jack starts running trying to escape Peyton. Why won't she just leave him alone? He just wants to be alone. But she has been so insistent since she cornered him at his locker that morning - - "That was you yesterday in the field, wasn't it? You were the one that those assholes were beating up, aren't you?" - - He ran away from her then and every time she tried to stop him in the halls but she was determined._

Peyton (catching up to Jack, out of breath): Stop! Jack, please stop. I just want to talk to you. Just make sure you're ok.

Jack (stopping, but not turning around): Why?

Peyton: I – I – I saw what happened yesterday. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry that happened to you. I don't know you but I know that no one deserves to be treated and beaten like that.

Jack: You have no reason to be sorry, you didn't do anything. And you don't know me.

Peyton (walking closer to him): I know. But I would like to get to know you. I'm new here and I don't exactly have any friends. So maybe, you and I could hang out. You know, watch each other backs.

Jack: I thought you were friends with Bruce Wayne and all of his friends.

Peyton: You thought wrong. (She walks closer to him) So what do you say? Friends?

Jack: No one is friends with me (He mutters quietly).

Peyton: Well I could be. (She pauses for a second) I want to be.

Jack (shaking his head): I'm not good with people.

Peyton: Fine, we will take it slow. How about… acquaintances?

Jack (smiles a little): You're not taking no for an answer, are you?

Peyton (smiling): Nope.

Jack (smiling): Ok. (Extends his hand out to Peyton) Acquaintance.

* * *

_Bruce and Oliver are sitting in the lounge area of the Queens' Hotel bar. They are having a drink and talking._

Bruce: All right, I'm heading home.

Oliver: What?! There is still daylight outside, you can't go home. Not yet. Let's hang out.

Bruce: And do what? Because I am not going to prey on the junior varsity cheerleaders.

Oliver: What? You have something better to do? Like maybe peep on Ms. Sinclair.

Bruce: What?

Oliver: Borderline stalker.

Bruce: I am not.

Oliver: Well then, what else do you have to do today?

Bruce (takes a deep breath): Nothing.

Oliver (smiling): Exactly! Which is why you NEED to hang out with me! Come on man. It's been too long.

Bruce: Nothing that will get us arrested. Again.

Oliver (feigns innocence and gasps): My word man, whatever do you mean?

Bruce (laughs): I mean it Ollie. If I get in trouble with the cops again, Alfred is going to ship me off to Siberia.

Oliver (checking out a girl walking by): Oh baby. Please tell me your name or I will surely die of heartbreak.

Girl (giggling): Stop it Oliver.

Oliver: No you stop it.

Bruce (Getting out of his seat): Well, it looks like you found your good time. So you don't need me.

Oliver: Excuse me sweetheart. (Walks over to Bruce) I may be God's very special gift to women but even I need help sometimes.

Bruce (shaking his head): Where to?

Oliver: I knew you wouldn't let me down! It's time to really start this school year off right.

Bruce: I don't want to get arrested. I'm serious.

Oliver: Uh huh man. No problem.

Bruce: Oliver, I'm serious.

Oliver: I gotcha man.

Bruce: I just know I'm going to regret this.

Oliver: Wait for me sweetheart. (He calls out to the girl)

_Bruce and Oliver gets into Oliver's Lamborghini and speeds off, heading towards Downtown Gotham. Music blasting. They pull up to a burlesque club and Oliver throws the keys to the valet._

Bruce: Isn't it a little early to start in on this type of debauchery?

Oliver: Man, it's never too early to have a good time.

Bouncer: Welcome back, Mr. Queen. Enjoy your stay.

Oliver: Bruce. (He walks in ahead of Bruce and turns around with his arms open wide) Welcome to Paradise.

_The room setting is dark and sensual, with hues of red and gold. Scantily dressed women are everywhere. Some on stage, some on laps, some waiting to please. A group of women walk up to Oliver._

Woman #1: Oh, where have you been Oliver? We've missed you. So very, very, very much. (She punctuates each _'very'_ with erotic steps) Haven't we girls?

Oliver: Oh yeah, (He allows himself to be pulled away by the women) I'm home.

_Bruce chuckles and heads to the bar to pick up some drinks for himself and Oliver. At the end of the counter he hears a very heated discussion between a man and woman. He moves a little closer to the couple to hear what is being said._

Adam: You are only to dance for me? Do you understand that? You are mine. (He grabs her arm) Do you understand me?

Becca: Adam, stop it. (She tries to pull her arm from his grasp) I mean it, let me go.

Adam: NO! Not until you tell me that I won't see you dancing on other men, Becca.

Becca: You're crazy. I don't belong to you or anyone else. Let. Me. Go. (She snatches her arm from his hand) And I am never dancing for you again.

Adam: You BITCH! (He slaps her and she crashes into the bar) You just made the biggest mistake of your life.

Bruce: No, you did.

Adam: What? Who the f - -

_Bruce punches the guy in his face and grabs him by his shirt to keep him up._

Bruce: Didn't your mother ever teach you not to lay your hand on a woman? (He hits him again) Well, I guess I'll just have to instill that lesson into you right now. Pay close attention, school is in session.

_Bruce throws the guy into the bar and kicks him in the stomach. Two other men walk over to the scuffle and pull Bruce away from Adam. Oliver runs over and step in between the men and Bruce._

Oliver: Hey, what's going on over here?

Man #1: None of your damn business. Now get out of our way or you're going to get what he's about to get.

Oliver: Well, I definitely don't want any of that. But I have a counter offer. How about you get your friend and go back to doing whatever it is you were doing. And I'll do the same with my buddy here. Right Bruce?

Bruce: Yeah, as soon as he apologizes to the lady.

Adam: Go to Hell.

Oliver: Bruce, just let it go man.

Bruce: No. Not until he apologizes.

Becca: Maybe you guys should just go. I'm fine really. No apology needed.

Bruce: Don't worry sweetheart, you're going to get that apology. Isn't that right, Adam?

Adam: Ok, I'll apologize all right. Becca, look at me honey. Come on, look at me. I'm sorry… you're such an easy slut.

Bruce: Just one more thing you're going to regret.

Adam: Is that right?

Oliver (shaking his head): I guess we won't be walking away peacefully. (He looks around at all the men and at Bruce who has a fierce expression on his face. He's not backing down) Ok then, sorry ladies.

_Oliver throws a punch to the guy on his left which sends him crashing onto a table._

_Adam throws a feint punch towards Bruce's chin which makes him back up into the other guy, who then punches him in gut and knocks the breath from Bruce._

_Outside of having the wind knocked from him, which he always hated, Bruce noticed a substantial amount of pain from the hit which was something he wasn't used to. A hit to the face, yes, but the gut shouldn't have been much more than discomfort, if that._

_Before Bruce could even recover from the blow, another body shot, this one to his ribs, sent fresh ripples of pain through his body. He didn't fall—he made absolutely sure he did not fall—but it was a lot closer than he'd have liked. He was still sore from last night. He meant to take it easy today but he would be damned if he sat around and watched that woman be bullied by that asshole. It was time for him to get his head into the game. _

_He grabbed a bottle from the counter and smashed it against the guys' head until it broke. Then he delivered a swift kick to his chest and the guy fell to the floor with a heavy thud. He turned his attention to Adam, the douche bag that started it all._

Bruce: You should have just apologized.

Adam: Fuck you.

_Bruce rushes towards Adam and they crash onto a table. Adam reaches out and grabs something which he then smashes on Bruce's head. Bruce starts to feel really spacey and everything is starting to fog over. He has to act quickly. He steadies his fist and punches Adam in the face repeatedly. Some of his punches miss and land to the side but he starts to get his bearings back._

Bartender: ALRIGHT, YOU GUYS WANT TO FIGHT, WELL THEN DO IT IN JAIL, THE COPS ARE ON THE WAY!

_Oliver hears the bartender and stops mid punch. He looks down to the guy which he has by the collar. He shrugs and releases his fist into the man's face and drops him on the ground. He stumbles over to where Bruce is currently beating the man who started it all. _

Oliver (grabbing Bruce by the shoulders): Hey man, let's get out of here. The cops are on their way.

Bruce: It's Gotham PD, we got tons of time.

Oliver: Regardless of how much time we have, we need to get out of here, because big man over there has friends.

_They look over to the entrance of the club and see a dozen of men pour into the building, some with bats and chains. _

Bruce: Crap (muttered under his breath)

Oliver: Lets go buddy.

_They step over the fallen man and run through the hall of the burlesque club. Bruce pulls them through the room where the girls are changing. Oliver slows down and looks at the girls, stopping. _

Oliver: Sweet Jesus, Joseph and Mary. Hi ladies, the name's Queen-

Bruce (Grabbing Oliver): Sorry buddy, ladies.

_They run to the door, Oliver kicks it open and they dash into the night, the cold air tearing at their sweat and bloodstained faces. Sirens wail loudly in the distance. They keep running until they are out of breath. _

_They duck into a dark alleyway, and lean up against the wall panting heavily. Oliver bends over and places his hands on his knees as he attempts to catch his breath. _

Oliver (breathing heavy): And you said no police.

Bruce: No. I said that I didn't want to get arrested.

* * *

_Setting: Rundown apartment building. Thugs and prostitutes are littering the sidewalk. It's a filthy place. Some windows are broken with boards and trash bags placed in them. The ground is dirty and stained and where there should be grass is nothing but brown spots. Sirens are constantly heard in the background, but you can tell this is place where the police hardly ever visit. _

_Contrary to how the outside appearance of the building is, the apartment is immaculate. Not a speck of dirt, a dirty dish, or even a jacket lying on a chair is seen._

Jack: Hey, look at this one. Pay close attention, ok?

Micah (smiling): Okay.

Jack: Ok. This is called The Simple Monte. Look at all of the cards but focus on the one in the middle.

Micah: The one in the middle?

Jack: Yeah. Ok. You got a good look at it?

Micah: YEAH! It's a 3 with hearts.

Jack (smiling): Ok. Now I just turn the cards over and pull out the middle one and place it right here on the table.

Micah: Now what?!

Jack: Now you flip the card over.

Micah: Me?

Jack: Yep. Go on. Flip it over.

_Micah flips the card over and it's now the Ace of Spades._

Micah: Cool! How did you do that Jack? Can you teach me? Please, pretty please?

Jack (smiling): I don't know. A magician never reveals his tricks.

Micah: But I want to be a magician too. Can you show me? Please.

Jack: Ok. But after you do your homework. Deal?

Micah: Okay.

_The front door opens and slams shut. Jack and Micah looks up to see their father stumbling in through the kitchen, placing his keys on the hook, the jacket in the closet and taking off his boots, straightening them. He frowns as he sees dirt on the boots. He looks at Micah, points at him. _

Dad: You. There's dirt on my boots. Clean them.

_Micah moves to get up, Jack places his hand on his arm, stopping him. _

Jack: Do your homework. I'll clean them.

_The father looks at Jack. _

Dad: I did not tell you to clean them, I told him to clean them.

Jack: He's doing his homework. Besides, I clean them better.

Dad: Are you disobeying me?

Jack: No, I'm not. But you're going to sit there and make him clean the boots all night. Just let me do it.

Dad: I think you are disobeying me.

Jack (shaking his head): No, I'm not disobeying you.

Dad: You are. You are. (He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath) You're being a naughty boy, you know what happens to naughty boys.

Jack: Dad please.

Dad: Go to the closet.

_Jack looks at their father and contemplates. He looks at Micah, knowing that after his father gets through beating him, he'll have to shower and clean himself, then he'll be too tired to further abuse either of them. _

_He turns and goes to the closet. The father looks at Micah. _

Dad: Get started on my shoes.

_He walks to the closet slowly, flexing his fingers and counting to sixty. When he reaches the closet, he sees Jack sitting backwards and shirtless on a chair, holding his hands together, his dirty hair in his face. _

_His father grabs the stick and reels it back. _

_There's a sound of metal striking flesh, and the low grunting sounds of Jack. _

* * *

_Back at Wayne Enterprises. It's now dark and there are few lights on in the building._

L. Man (talking on the phone): Has he started the work yet?

M. Man: Yes, sir he has. He's already starting on trial one.

L. Man: Good, good. I want it to be tested on a patient in two weeks. I need something to show to Peaceful Health Solutions. And it has to have positive results.

M. Man: Sir, It's a 6 month project. I don't know if he'll able to complete it in 2 weeks. That seems a bit impossible.

L. Man: Nothing is impossible for me. I want that trial in 2 weeks, no later than that. Do whatever it takes to inspire him. Understand?

M. Man: Yes sir.

L. Man: Don't disappoint me.

_The call is disconnected and Nadine walks into the room._

Nadine: The meeting is set for this Friday at 11 a.m. I couldn't get them to come to Wayne Enterprises so it looks as if we are going to Blüdhaven.

Savage: Good work Nadine. I knew you wouldn't fail me.

Nadine (smiles): Is there anything else you need from me tonight sir?

Savage (walks and look out the window): Nadine, do you know the Greek Goddess Atë?

Nadine: No sir.

Savage: The Goddess Atë is a master of mischief, delusion, ruin and she is also the personification of infatuation. She is quite dangerous.

Nadine: Are you saying that I'm dangerous?

Savage (chuckles): Only to others Nadine. You see, Zeus cast Atë from Olympus when she tried to trap him.

Nadine: I would never - -

Savage: I know you wouldn't but you remind me so much of her. She's quite sexy and interesting you know. (He starts kissing her neck)

Nadine: Thank you.

Savage: No, thank you Nadine.

* * *

_Setting: Wayne's Manor. Bruce comes into the kitchen to get a bottle of water out of the fridge and takes a long swig. Alfred walks in and waits for him to finish before speaking._

Alfred: Taking a break Master Wayne?

Bruce: Yeah, I think I'm going to call it a night.

Alfred: Understandable. Especially since you had a quite a workout with Mr. Queen earlier in the evening.

Bruce (chokes on his water a bit): What? How did you find out about that?

Alfred: I have my secrets Master Wayne.

Bruce: It wasn't necessarily my fault. I was just trying to help that woman.

Alfred: I understand that Master Wayne, but you could have been seriously injured. You're already sore from the lastnight, you have to take it easy.

Bruce: I'm fine Alfred.

Alfred: I don't like what you're doing Master Wayne, you know it, but I support you. And even though I support you, that does not mean I won't voice my opinion about how dangerous I believe this to be. If you're going to be this person, you have to take it more seriously.

Bruce: I do take it seriously Alfred.

Alfred: I sincerely hope so.

_Bruce pulls another bottle of water from the fridge and takes a long swig._

Bruce: So how did you know what happened today? Are you having me followed?

Alfred: Master Wayne, that is for me to know and since you're the vigilante that hides in the dark at night, it's for you to find out.

Bruce (laughs): Whatever you say Alfred.

* * *

_A high tech laboratory. There are many experiments going on in the lab. You hear terrified screams coming from somewhere muffled._

Dr. Crane: Yes! YES! I finally have it. After all this time, I will finally be able to exact justice and punish those who so easily take what they don't deserve. For years I have been a slave to them and they never appreciated me. NEVER! They worked so hard to be perfect all of their lives and now their children are just like them. Going to the same school and acting the same way. They all laugh at me as if they know. Do they know?

Of course, they are the same but so am I. They walk around looking at me, talking about me. Mocking me! But no longer. I will take no more.

_He looks around and cocks his head as if he is listening to someone. _

Yes, yes, YES! No longer will they walk around so high and mighty. Tough life lessons have to start somewhere and what better place than high school? After all, that is where I learned that beauty is all that matters. And once that is gone, no amount of money or power will ever be enough.


	3. Gotham - Ep 3

**_I want to thank everyone for all of the good reviews. I really appreciate it. I'm sorry it took so long for episode 3. I hope you guys enjoy it. I promise episode 4 will come quickly. But thanks again everyone._**

* * *

_Setting: The city of Blüdhaven. It's a poor city, much like Gotham. There is a warehouse building, it's a little rundown but it's a functioning workplace. Inside there is a meeting going on._

President Taylor: I'm sorry that this meeting has to be a little rushed. But as you can see we are a little busy around here. We are trying to release the new medicine out to the people but the company we usually partner with is being a tad bit difficult.

Savage: We understand. Thanks for seeing us on such short notice.

Taylor: Well, you didn't leave me much choice. Your secretary is quite tenacious.

Savage: I like to act quickly to attain the things that I want. And what I want is this partnership. This company has the many qualities that I admire in a location.

Taylor: This old rundown warehouse. In the middle of Blüdhaven? Don't get me wrong, I love the work that we do for the community but it's all we can afford right now. I'm sure that a company such as Wayne Enterprises can do much better than us.

Savage: You misunderstand me. I don't want better, I want to help. And you're company is, with all that it does and all that it reaches, the best choice out there. Let us help you continue to help those in desperate need.

Taylor (Shaking his head in disbelief): So you really want to help? How do I know that I can trust you?

Savage: For a very long time, I have been striving to make a dream of mine come true. In all of the years that I have been working as the CEO for Wayne Enterprises, I have come to learn that you can't really trust anyone, with anything. But when you are given an opportunity, especially one this great, you can't pass it up for a few doubts because those doubts will become regrets. So do I have your agreement? Wayne Enterprises will back Peaceful Health Solutions?

Taylor (lets out a deep breath and extends his hand): Welcome to the team, Mr. Savage.

* * *

_Setting: Back at Gotham Prep Peyton is in the girls' bathroom scrubbing at her uniform. It's been three weeks since the start of school and Bruce Wayne still won't leave her alone and to make matters worse, Pamela (The Wicked Bitch of Gotham Prep) has been making her life Hell because of it. It started off with little snarky comments now it's moving to straight up harassment. Like just a few minutes ago, Pamela tripped on nothing a wasted a whole large smoothie on her. _

Peyton: Breathe, Peyton, breathe. (She takes a deep breath) Just keep ignoring her and she'll forget all about you. You have bigger things to focus on.

_The door to the bathroom opens and Peyton braces herself just in case it is Pamela coming with another attack. But instead of Pamela, it's one of her cronies, Selina Kyle._

Selina: Hey, are you ok?

Peyton: I will be as soon as I get to a cleaners. Unless there is one on campus?

Selina (Shaking her head) : I just… I just wanted to check on you.

Peyton: That's nice. But I spent my fair share in dog shelters. The glorified prize winner of this school doesn't bother me.

Selina : Sometimes, Pam takes things too far. She's always doing things like that, hurting people and-

Peyton (laughs): Relax, It's just a smoothie Selina. I think I'll live.

Selina: You know my name? Well of course you do, you just said it.

Peyton: We're in the same home room, of course I know your name.

Selina: It's just that you keep to yourself. You never say anything to anyone, except Bruce and Jack. Its why she doesn't like you. Bruce is hers.

Peyton: Jack is my friend and Bruce is a pain in my ass. You can tell your leader that I want nothing to do with him.

Selina: But the way he stares at you.

Peyton: Don't think too much of it. I'm a challenge to him. Something to be conquered and become a notch on his bedpost. It's as simple as that. Once the novelty wears off, which I hope will be very soon, he'll forget about me and move on.

Selina: But it's Bruce Wayne.

Peyton: And a horse is a horse, or in his case, a jackass is a jackass.

Selina: So, you don't like him?

Peyton: Can we get off Bruce please? Why don't you go back to your friends before they catch you fraternizing with the enemy and kick you from the clan.

Selina: Yeah, I guess you're right.

_Selina turns to leave. Peyton shakes her head. That girl is worth so much more than what she puts up with from Pam and those other girls. She calls out to her._

Peyton: Thanks for seeing about me.

Selina (Smiling bashfully): You're welcome. And by the way, nice subject change.

Peyton: What are you talking about?

Selina: You didn't say you didn't like him.

* * *

M. Man: How are things coming along Dr. Randall?

Randall: I'm almost finished with this test. From the first few runs, the host died immediately from the second dose. It was clear that the subjects were being healed and that they were extremely addicted to the product, but it seems that it may be too potent for them handle. So now, I am trying to dial down the potency without cutting the addictive quality down.

M. Man: And how are you going to that?

Randall: My first method is to try diluting it. If that doesn't work, then I might have to try a completely new formula.

M. Man: And how long will that take?

Randall: I don't know. Maybe a couple of weeks. A few months at the most?

M. Man: You need to get it down to 12 days. The boss wants to start the first trial then.

Randall: Science can't be rushed.

M. Man: For the sake of your wife and kids, it better be this time.

_The man walks out of the lab and leaves Dr. Randall standing there. He finished the serum days ago, but he can't give it to them. If he does, so many people will die. Thousands will literally liter the streets. But if he doesn't give it to them in 12 days, his family will suffer. How can he choose? How can he?_

* * *

_Jack is walking home, no actually he is rushing. His dad has the day off and his little brother Micah's after school program lets out in 15 minutes. He still has 35 minute walk to make before he reaches home. He wouldn't worry so much if he still had his bike, but Matt and his friends destroyed it the first week of school. Why wouldn't they just leave him alone? He never let on that he - -_

Harleen: Hey, Jack! Wait up!

_Jack stops and whips his head around to see that Harleen Quinzelle is making her way over to him on a bike. But that is crazy because she doesn't ride a bike, her brother drives her or she uses the towne car._

Harleen: You left school so fast, I wasn't sure if I would be able to catch you. (She hops off the bike) This is for you.

Jack: W-What?

Harleen: I know what my brother did and I am so sorry that he and his friends are such assholes. But I knew a sorry wouldn't be enough, so I bought you a new bike, to replace the one that they destroyed.

Jack: Thank you. But I can't take it Harleen. I have to get going. I'm late.

Harleen (smiling): You can and you will.

Jack: But you didn't - -

Harleen: Please, Jack. Will you just take it and say thank you. Besides didn't you say you were late? This will shorten your commute.

Jack: I'll just use it this once because I really am late.

Harleen: Whatever you say Jack. Just make sure you give me a ride sometimes on your new kickass bike.

Jack: Ok. Thank you Harley - - I mean Harleen.

Harleen: I like Harley better. Especially when you say it. I'll be seeing you around Jack.

_She turns and walks away from him before he says anything else, which wouldn't have been a problem because he is speechless. He tutored Harley, no Harleen, last year. He was trying to join some sort of group to help him make friends. It didn't work all that well. But he did meet Harleen. She was nice and sweet to him. And he fell for her. Big mistake. If her brother knew how he felt he was pretty sure he wouldn't make it through the school year_

* * *

_Peyton is on her way home. She is thinking about a proposal from Dr. Crane. He wants her and Jack to work with him in his lab as interns. He said it would give them extra credit in school and possibly at a University. She needs as much stuffing on her resume as the next person, but if she takes him up on her offer she wouldn't be able to - - _

_A car blowing its horn, loudly and incessantly, interrupts her thoughts. She turns her head only to see Bruce, looking through his window and smiling at her. Not this again._

Bruce: Hey, you want a ride?

Peyton: No thank you.

Bruce: Why not? Not many people would pass up a ride.

Peyton: I'm getting the feeling that you're always told yes?

Bruce: Well, I am Bruce Wayne.

Peyton: Well let me give you a lesson on the word 'no'. No is a word which is used in order to reject and decline. So when you ask to give me a ride and I say no, it means that I do not want a ride.

Bruce: Thank you Ms. Sinclair. I have always wondered what the opposite of yes meant. Would you like me to write an essay on it and turn it in tomorrow?

Peyton: I give up. You never take things seriously. I don't want a ride from you. Just leave me alone.

_Peyton starts to walk away from Bruce. She picks up her speed and refuses to look back. She hears a sound and before she knows it. Bruce grabs her by the arm._

Bruce: Listen, it's dangerous on these streets and I know you have at least another hour and a half commute to Blüdhaven. So stop being so stubborn and get in the car.

Peyton: (Stopping) How did you know where I was going?

Bruce : Well, you're going the opposite way towards Gotham city. The only option is Blüdhaven.

_It starts to rain. It was already drizzling at first but know the drops are coming down._

Bruce: Now would you get in the car? It's raining.

Peyton: I can see that. But it's just water.

Bruce: Oh, come on. Peyton, get in the car. Or I will follow you all the way home.

Peyton: Why do you insist on bothering me? This is borderline harassment you know?

Bruce: Some people would just say I'm being friendly and helpful. (She scoffs) I know you don't know me and for some reason, you dislike me, based off of what? I have no clue. But all I'm doing right now is offering you a ride home. You can even use the time in the car to judge me. You might even find out that I'm not as bad as you think I am.

Peyton ( She stares at him and then looks around. Thoughts race through her brain but the loudest one is stating that he is right. She sighs): Fine.

Bruce (smiling brightly and walking to the car to open the door.): Finally-

Peyton: Take me anywhere other than my destination and you will feel pain unlike that you've ever felt before.

Bruce: I'm looking forward to it.

* * *

_Oliver is at Gotham's finest country club, wooing all of women with his archery talents. _

Girl (giggling): Oliver, you're very good at this.

Oliver: There are a lot of things that I am good at sweetheart. If given the chance, I will show every last one of them.

Girl: Oh stop it, Oliver.

Pamela: Yeah, stop it Oliver.

Oliver (smiling): Pammie, what a nice surprise. I didn't know they allowed animals in this part of the club. Good for you.

Pamela: Having your midlife crisis already? She's only 13. And you, what did tell you about associating with riff raff?

Girl: Um…

Oliver: What? (Oliver turned and faced the girl) I thought you were 16.

Girl: Well…

Oliver: And human? I mean, you look human, but if you're related to Pammie here, then you must be some form of beast, or wild animal…

Pam: Says the flea infested dog of Gotham.

Oliver (shakes his head, ignoring Pam) : Listen, you are a very beautiful and truly well developed girl.

Girl (giggles): Thank you. How about we- -

Oliver: No, no, no, no, NO! However beautiful you are. You are way too young for me to even think about.

Girl: I'll be 14 in 2 months.

Oliver: I'm sorry honey. You have to be at least this tall to get on this ride. (He moves his hands up and down his body)

Girl: But I am that tall - -

Oliver (shakes his head with a rueful smile on his face): Go catch up with your parents sweetie.

Girl: But - -

Pamela: Get lost Hannah Montana. I have to talk to Tonto here.

_The girl scurries away. Oliver shakes his head and picks up another arrow. He aims and hits the target. _

Oliver: I can't believe she was only 13.

Pamela: Sure you can't.

Oliver: What? I'm serious. What are they feeding kids nowadays?

Pamela: Oliver Queen you are truly a pig.

Oliver: Hey, you're the one who came over here to me. I knew that you wanted me but the desperation is coming off in waves right now.

Pamela: I came over to save my cousin.

Oliver: So, she turns in a wild beast at night and howls at the moon as well?

Pamela: Once Bruce and I become a couple, I will make sure that he no longer associates with the likes of you.

Oliver (He pulls the string on the bow and looks directly at Pamela): I'm sorry to tell you this sweetheart, but I don't think Bruce is in the market for a rabid Chihuahua.

Pamela: I ought to - -

Oliver: Ah, ah, ah. (He winks at her as he releases the arrow and it hits the center)

Pamela (She sighs and smiles with contempt): It's just like you to be good at something as useless as archery.

Oliver: Ms. Isley, did you just pay me a compliment?

Pamela: In order to compliment you on anything, I would first have to respect you.

_Rain starts to pour down. Pamela shrieks and starts to run back to the club._

Oliver: Come on Pammie, don't you want to say your line?

Pamela: What are you talking about?

Oliver: You know, (he throws his hand into the hair and his face is twisted in comedic agony as he slowly falls to the ground) I'm melting. I'm melting.

Pamela: Go screw yourself Oliver.

Oliver: Oh Pammie, you know just the things to say to get me all hot and bothered.

* * *

_Bruce and Peyton are sitting his car in complete silence. He can admit to himself that he followed her out of pure curiosity and he wasn't going to say anything to her, just follow her at a safe distance. But then he saw those thugs who were messing with those kids that one night. So he had to stop her before she reached them. He was actually really stunned that she got into the car. But what to do now. Just start off small. That can't hurt, right?_

Bruce: So… How are you liking Gotham Prep?

Peyton: Are we really going to do this?

Bruce (laughs): Do what? I'm just asking you a question. And I'm trying to stay on a safe topic so you won't get all huffy on me.

Peyton: I do not get huffy.

Bruce: Sure you don't. So are you going to answer my question?

Peyton (sighs): It's ok. It's not unlike any other high school. This one will just look better on my college applications.

Bruce: You are very serious about school.

Peyton: Well, I don't have family money to fall back on like some people.

Bruce (winces): Ouch, that stung.

Peyton: Look, I'm sorry. I just want to make it through these next two years without any problems. I'm not here to make friends or socialize.

Bruce: You're friends with Jack.

Peyton: Jack is different.

Bruce: Why? Because he's not rich like the rest of us?

Peyton: No… I like Jack because he is… real.

Bruce: Real? So you're saying that I'm not real?

Peyton: That's exactly what I'm saying.

Bruce: Why am I not real?

Peyton: You're just not.

Bruce: Why, Peyton?

Peyton: Because you hide behind your money and your charm and your name.

Bruce: You forgot about my good looks.

Peyton: See, this is exactly what I'm talking about. Why can't you ever be serious?

Bruce: What do you hide behind? Not letting anyone get close? Not making any friends? (Peyton opens her mouth to speak but Bruce cuts her off) Jack hardly counts. It seems like you're hiding something to me.

_They sit in silence as Bruce keeps driving. Peyton thinks to herself. She keeps replaying his words over and over again. She turns to him and readies herself to speak._

_Bruce leaned in and kisses her before she could say another word. It wasn't just a peck on the lips. His kiss was hungry and dominating. Before she could even really comprehend the situation he was pulling away._

Bruce: Now there is something else you can compartmentalize. Get out.

Peyton: What?

Bruce: I said: Get. Out.

Peyton: But - -

Bruce: Look around sweetheart, you're home.

_Peyton looked out the windows and sure enough she was home. She looked back at Bruce but he was just staring out the front window, paying her absolutely no attention. She gathered up her things and opened the door. She wanted to say something but she didn't know what to say. She got out the car and shut the door behind her. As soon as the click sounded Bruce sped away._

* * *

_Dr. Crane _

Man: What the fuck? (The guy struggles in his restraint) What the - -

Dr. Crane: It's no use. (The guy stops moving and looks around) Oh, pay no mind to me. You can continue your attempts at escape but it is futile. You're not going anywhere.

Man: Who the fuck are you? What do you want?

Dr. Crane: I want to teach the whole city of Gotham a lesson, but first I will start with you.

Man: What the fuck man? You're fucking crazy.

Dr. Crane (He suddenly snaps and rushes over to the guy): Crazy! No. I'll show you crazy. I'll show you your worst nightmare.

_He grabs an oxygen mask and places it on the man's face. He turns on a machine and waits for it take effect. The man, at first, tries to hold his breath but it's no use. A few seconds past and he is breathing in the gas. His eyes shoot opens and he immediately starts to scream._

Dr. Crane (smiling): Who the fuck am I? I'm the guy you robbed 2 days ago. And now, you are living your worst nightmare.

* * *

_Vandal Savage is sitting in his office at Wayne Enterprises thinking to himself. Has the time finally arrived? All these years of waiting. _

Savage: What?

M. Man: The shipment is in. What would you like me to do now?

Savage: Have the men unload it and place it in Warehouse 11B. And tell them to be extremely careful. If anything is damaged, I want their heads. Got it?

M. Man: Got it.

Savage: How is Dr. Randall coming along?

M. Man: He said he had but the hosts were dying on the second dose, so he has to start all over. Personally, I feel that he is stalling. What would you like me to do?

Savage: At the moment, nothing. Let him have his false sense of security.

M. Man: Ok then. Anything else you need before I head to the warehouse.

_Nadine enters the room carrying some files._

Savage: No. I have everything I need at the moment. (He hangs up)

Nadine: This is the final contract from Peaceful Health Solutions. All it needs is your signature. (She places the documents on his desk)

Savage: That can wait. (He gets up and walks over to where she is standing) I think it's time we celebrate our accomplishment the correct way.

* * *

_Bruce is walking the streets of Gotham. He has a lot on his mind, the number one thing: He kissed Peyton. And then he told her to get out of his car. What the hell was he thinking? But this shouldn't be the on his mind. Not right now. Right now, he is out hunting. He needs his focus and a target._

Jared: Get the hell out of here. If I catch you in here again, I will end you.

Billy: Say whatever you want, but I'm not going to stay away. I love her.

Jared: What the fuck did you just say to me?

Billy: I said I love her and there is no way in hell I'm going to let you keep her away from me.

Jared: You come near here again and I'm gonna put you in the ground.

_Billy runs towards the house and is at the door when Jared delivers a front kick to his chest. Billy rolls down the stairs and lays motionless on the ground. Jared reaches into the house and pulls out a bat and walks downstairs to an unconscious Billy. He kicks him in the ribs twice. Billy comes to, moaning groggily. Jared lifts the bat above his head and swings it downward. Bruce grabs the bat and stops it descent. He delivers a roundhouse kick to Jared's side._

Bruce: Last I checked, this isn't how you play baseball.

Jared (Holding his side): You're going to pay for that you hooded bastard.

_Bruce throws the bat to the ground. Jared rushes towards him and Bruce side steps his attack. Breathing heavily, Jared turns around and rushes back towards Bruce who stops him with a punch to the face. Jared falls to the ground. In the next instant Bruce is hit from behind by Billy._

Bruce: What the fu - -

_His words are cut off when Billy hits him in the face with bat._

Billy: Woo! Don't nobody mess with my Papa. You all right over there dad?

_Jared is moaning as he rises to his feet. He looks over to Bruce and then to Billy with the bat in his hand._

Jared: Gimme the bat son.

_Billy hands the bat over to Jared. By this time, Bruce is aware of what's going on and is making a plan for escape. Jared walks closer to Bruce and swings the bat towards his ribs. Bruce rolls at the last minute to avoid being hit by the bat with full force. He stands up and assesses his two opponents._

_What the hell is going on here? He has no clue but he obviously stumbled onto something crazy. Jesus, his head is throbbing and he's having a hard time staying up right. But he can't fall here._

Jared: You think you can just come here and start some shit with me and my boy?

Billy: Since I helped you out dad, you think I can play with Roxie now?

Jared: I said to stay away from my dog boy.

Billy: But I helped you out.

Jared: Don't start with me boy. Stay the hell away from my dog. She's mine.

Billy: I should have let him whoop your ass.

Jared: What the hell you just say to me?

Billy: I said. I. Should. Have. Let. Him. Whoop. Your. Ass!

_Jared hits Billy with a quick jab with the end of the bat. Bruce stands there watching this, he has no idea what the hell to call this. He backs up slowly from whatever this is and walks away. Tonight was all kinds of messed up._

* * *

_Next Day At Gotham Prep:_

_Peyton is sitting in Dr. Crane's class thinking about Bruce Wayne when she should be focusing on her work. She still hasn't figured out how he could kiss her like that and just speed off like it didn't even happen. A part of her keeps saying that guys like Bruce are used to doing things like that._

_She feels all out of sorts because she was ready to tell him off but he's not even here today._

Dr. Crane: Ms. Sinclair, are you with us today?

Peyton: Um. Yes sir.

Dr. Crane: Ok. Well, we are going over the assessment and it's your turn to answer number 5.

_Peyton looks at her paper and she only has the first question done. Dammit to hell, she needs to pull herself together and stop thinking about Bruce Wayne. He's not even here and he's distracting her. This is - - _

Dr. Crane: Ms. Sinclair.

Peyton: I'm sorry Dr. Crane. I'm not really myself today. I'm having trouble focusing right now. I'm really sorry. I didn't get to question 5 on the assessment.

Dr. Crane: I see. (He looks to the class) Does anyone want to answer question 5?

_Peyton sits there and berates herself in her head. She can't mess this up, especially not because of some guy. She needs to get Bruce Wayne out of her head. This is her chance, her one chance to reach her goal. She needs to stay on track._

_It's the end of class and students are filing out of the classroom. Peyton gets up from her desk and walks over the board where Dr. Crane is cleaning and preparing for the next class._

Dr. Crane: Where was your head at today young lady?

Peyton: I'm sorry. I had some things on my mind that I shouldn't have brought to class with me. I just wanted to apologize for my rudeness earlier. I promise that it will never happen again.

Dr. Crane: Everyone has their off days Peyton. Just be sure not to let it happen again. On another note, have you given any consideration to my internship position?

Peyton: I have. And I would like to accept if that is ok with you.

Dr. Crane: Grand choice Ms. Sinclair. We begin next week.

* * *

_It's lunch time. And since Bruce didn't show up today, Oliver decided to sit out in the courtyard. He wasn't surprised to see Peyton and Jack sitting out there together. But he often wondered what the two of them talked about together. _

Peyton: So I talked to Dr. Crane today and I accepted his position. Are you going to?

Jack: No. I can't.

Peyton: Why not? It's a great opportunity.

Jack: I can't. I have to watch my brother after school.

Peyton: Oh. Well is there anyway your father co - -

Jack: NO!

Peyton (She jumps a little and stares at Jack): Ok.

Jack: I – I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. My dad can't watch him. I have to.

Peyton: Ok.

_Just then Harleen Quinnzelle comes and sits at their table._

Harleen (She looks at Jack and smiles): Hi Jack.

Jack: Um. Hey Harleen.

Harleen: Harley.

Jack: Oh, yeah. Harley.

Harleen: How do you like your new bike?

Jack: It's great. Thanks for lending it to me.

Harleen: It's not a loan Jack. It's yours.

Jack: I can't take it - -

Harleen: We are not going through this again. The bike is yours. No questions, no disputes.

_Harleen turns her attention to Peyton. She looks her up and down. Peyton looks at her quizzically and lets out a loud breath._

Peyton: I'm Peyton S - -

Harleen: Sinclair. Yeah, I know.

Peyton: Ok. Nice to meet you Harleen.

Harleen: Just call me Harley.

Peyton: Ok. Harley it is.

_Just then Pamela and friends saunter up to their table._

Pamela: Hanging out with G. P.'s rejects today, Lena?

Harleen: I decided to try something other than the uptight bitch crew. And it's Harley.

Pamela: I wonder how your brother would feel about you sitting over here.

_Oliver walks over to the table and sits his down next to Peyton._

Oliver: Probably the same way your owners feel when you have an accident in the house.

Pamela: Oh look, the prodigal jack ass had arrived.

Oliver: And you're loving every minute of it.

Pamela: What happened? Since Bruce isn't in today you have to scourge to find someone who would hang out with you. How pathetic.

Oliver (Makes a face): Oh silly me, I forgot to tell you. Bruce wanted me to tell you and I quote, I hate you.

_Just then Matthew Quinnzelle comes to the table with a few of his goons in tow._

Matt: Why the hell are you sitting over here with them Lena?

Harleen: Don't start Matt, it's a free country. I can sit wherever I please.

Matt: Not with this loser or that bitch.

_Jack withdraws into himself. Peyton pushes out her seat and stands up. Oliver places his arm in front of her to stop her from marching over to Matt._

Oliver: Now, Matt. I know Pamela can be a little vicious, but that sort of name calling is not allowed.

Pamela: He wasn't talking about me.

Oliver: It's okay Pammie. I got you. (She rolls her eyes)

Matt: Why don't you run on somewhere Oliver. This is no concern of yours.

Oliver: That's where you are wrong. I'm not going to let you come over here and disrespect any of my friends. Or Pam for that matter.

Matt: Always making jokes.

Oliver: Just one of my many good qualities.

Matt: Piss off. (He turns his attention to Harleen) Grab your stuff and get up. I don't want to see you near them again.

Harleen: I already told you I'm not moving and I can sit with whomever I like. If you don't like, that's your problem, not mine.

Matt: Lena, don't start. Get up!

Jack (looks at Harleen tentatively): You should just leave Harley.

Harleen (looks at Jack with a hurt look on her face): Is that what you want Jack? For me to go?

Matt: Who gives a flying fuck what this reject wants? (He walks over to Harleen and grabs her roughly) I said for you to move.

Peyton: If she doesn't want to go you can't force her to.

Matt: You (he points at Peyton) stay out of this.

Peyton: You put me into this when you came stomping over here. You need to pack up your friends and leave.

Matt: And you need to stop running your mouth. That shit can get you into a lot of trouble.

Harleen: Enough Matthew! I'm not moving. So you need to go beat on your chest in front of someone who cares.

_The two of them stare each other down._

Matt: We'll finish this later.

_He walks away with his friends in tow. Pamela looks at them and smile._

Pamela: Well, I guess I should be going.

Peyton: Yeah, you should.

_Pamela and her friends walk away._

Harleen: God, I hate her.

Oliver: You just have to know how to handle Pam. Like me.

Peyton: All you do is insult her.

Oliver: Exactly! And it stays with her all day.

_Jack gets up from the table quickly and rushes to the building, both Peyton and Harleen yell out his name. Harleen gets up and rushes after them. Peyton gets up to do the same but Oliver stops her and shakes his head._

_Jack is rushing down the hall trying to get anywhere. Why did she have to come sit next to him? Now her brother and his friends is really going to make him suffer._

Harleen: Jack stop.

Jack: Go away Harley.

Harleen: No! I'm not going away.

Jack: Why are you doing this? You know your brother hates me.

Harleen: I don't care about what Matthew thinks. I like you Jack. Don't you like me?

_He stares at her. Her eyes look pleading and hopeful. But he can't. It would never work. Not here. This place is a hierarchy and he's the court jester to all of them._

Jack: We can't Harley.

Harleen (Smiling): You didn't say no and that's all that matters to me. (She leans towards him and kisses him softly) I'm not scared of this or my brother and I'm not going to give up on you.

_The end of lunch bell rings and she leaves him standing in the hallway._

* * *

_Bruce is sitting in his rooms sulking with a black eye and a bruised face. He told Alfred the tale last night and he could tell it took great restraint for him not to laugh. So he's spent most of the day laying on his bed and thinking about Peyton. Dammit, that's how he got into this mess._

Oliver: If you're going to cut school and lay in bed all day, at least have the decency to have a woman in the bed with you.

Bruce: Shouldn't you be prowling on the young and innocent?

Oliver (sits down in a chair): Did that yesterday and turns out she was related to Pam. (He looks at Bruce) Jesus Christ, what happened to your face?

Bruce: I kissed Peyton yesterday.

Oliver: And she did that?! Man, I think it's safe to say that you need to let her go. And to think, I sat and ate lunch with her today.

Bruce: What?

Oliver: I know. Not a scratch on me.

Bruce: Why were you having lunch with her?

Oliver: And she let me sit with her too.

Bruce: Ollie.

Oliver: It was just lunch. When she tried to slip me her number I told her I couldn't do that to you.

Bruce: Whatever man. (Bruce laid back on the bed)

Oliver: So what happened to your face?

Bruce: I took up boxing.

Oliver: Boxing?

Bruce: Yeah.

Oliver: Since when?

Bruce: A while ago. The trainer got a little over zealous during the lesson.

Oliver: He beat the hell out of you is what he did.

Bruce: Shut up man.

Oliver: How about I beat your ass on PlayStation?

Bruce: Hey, don't let this black eye fool. I can still take you.

Oliver: Yeah, yeah. Put your money where mouth is Wayne.

* * *

_Screams of pain and fear are heard throughout the warehouse. Dr. Crane is busy working on a new chemical. He bottles it up and looks at it with a sinister look._

Dr. Crane: I got something special for your Ms. Isley.

The End.


End file.
